Feeling Lonely
by anangelslife
Summary: Shuichi is tired and wants Yuki to tell him he loves him.His plan,to leaves Yuki alone.Follow the story and see how Shuichi teases Yuki until the novelist can't take no more.strong language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone well this is my first Gravitation and Yaoi fic.  
I really hope everyone enjoys it and please don't be to hard on me  
**Pairing** - Shu/Yuki  
**Disclamer** - I do not own Gravitation much to my dissapintment

**Chapter one of Feeling Lonely**

Shuichi let a small puff of air escape his petite mouth in boredom. As it was a Saturday it was his day off and here he was sat outside his lovers offices after being roughly thrown out. Shuichi let his eyes wonder up and down the door with an irritated expression.Yuki seemed to give more attention to that dammed laptop than he did him. With an enormous amount of energy Shuichi manage to heave himself up from the cool hard wood floor of the apartment. He shuffled over to the couch and threw himself onto the softness of the object wishing that it was his Yuki that he was snuggling up to. Yuki's heat that engulfed him in warmth. His dreams vanished when the sound of typing filled the silent room. He would not be getting attention from his lover tonight.

With that last thought the small pink haired singer slept. In the moonlight one glittering tear fell from his closed eyes.

( Change of scene )

Behind the closed door a golden eyed blond sat staring at the screen not really seeing what was in front of him. Instead he strained his ears to hear his petite lover falling not so softly onto his coach. To his utter amazement he heard no sound that suggested the singer was still awake. No T.V, no movement, no sound what so ever. Why was the hipper active brat not trying to get his attention? Yuki dismissed it and began his typing once again he should be grateful for the silence. But why this odd feeling?

"shit" Yuki hissed, what the hell was wrong with him. The brat had defiantly got to him.

He pushed the 'del' button and watched as it cleared the screen of his lovers name.

( Change of scene )

Shuichi's eyes slowly fluttered open as to try to get used to the bright light that shone onto his face. Using one arm he gently pushed himself up to a sitting position just in time to see Yuki walk in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his delicate hand. Shuichi opened his mouth to speak but the tired look on Yuki's face stopped the words form forming. His lover briefly glance his way before walking straight to his office and closing the door firmly behind him. Shuichi couldn't bring himself to move for the moment, this had been going on for almost a week now and he was getting tired of it. Yuki would always act like this when a deadline was near. Shuichi hated how Yuki took advantage of him, thinking that he would always be there just for his pleasure. He wanted Yuki to tell him how much he meant to him once in a while, but he doubted that would happen. A hand was brought up to Shuichi's chin in a thinking pose. Yuki was not the type person who would just tell him he loved him or that he even cared for him, he wasn't the type of person to tell anyone anything personal. Shuichi was at a loss with what to do. Maybe he should leave Yuki be for a while and make him see what it was like to be left alone by the one you love. Shuichi's eyes sparkled with delight at his idea.

" That's it. Okay starting today I will try and leave Yuki alone however hard that may be, I will try" With a nod of his head it was done and decided.

Maybe he should get a laptop to keep himself preoccupied. It seemed to keep Yuki occupied.

"Yea!…oh how smart of me he he " he praised himself for the brilliant idea feeling all giddy inside. With a smile now plastered on his face, Shuichi jumped up and off the coach. He visibly trembled after feeling a chill run up his abdomen then gave his shirt a tug down, it must have ridden up in his sleep. A tune filled the room as one singer made his way to the showers with a slight skip in his walk.

( Change of scene )

Yuki sat frustrated in his plain office as he listened to Shuichi singing his little heart out in the shower. He hated how much the brats voice had grown on him, he actually like hearing it, of course this would never be told to the singer himself but never the less the famous "Bad Luck" singer had pushed his way into his heart.

" my heart?…I don't even love the brat" Even as the words came out his mouth every fibre of his being knew it was a lie. Yuki didn't understand, why him why that stupidly annoying cry baby, and why did he have to be so adorably cute and sexy all at the same time. The only one who made him so…warm when ever he was near...

Yuki rubbed his tired eyes and turn the laptop off closing the lid with click. He was no longer in the mood to write about romance when he felt so confused himself. Once again the lush voice hit is ears which made his lips curl into a small smile. Yuki wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was scared shit less of the affect his pink haired lover had on him. Not one, of his past lovers ignited such a reaction from him it was normally just the pleasure he got from them that attracted him.Yes it was all about his pleasure not theirs. His.

Yuki let out a deep throated chuckle. Yet when it was Shuichi that was concerned he seemed to care more about what pleasure he brought to his little lover and the erotic moans that he could get out of him that sent him over he edge, than his own pleasure. Shuichi change him. But why could he never show his feelings? Was he afraid?

What was he afraid of?

( Change of scene )

Shuichi ruffled his hair in the mirror and was happy with what he saw. He was dressed in a pair of shorts that fitted comfortably around his hips, his shirt was baby blue and clung to him nicely showing his petite structure. Shuichi grinned this outfit would work like a charm.

" hmmm… I think I'll ask Hiro to help me pick out a nice laptop I don't think he's doing anything today." With a nod of his head he had planed what to do today since he wouldnt be spending it with Yuki.

After inspecting himself again in the mirror Shuichi made his was to the living room just in time to see Yuki leave his office with what he guessed was an empty cup of coffee. Even after being up all night Yuki still looked gorgeous with his hair slightly covering his golden eyes. Shuichi bit his lips it was going to be hard not to run and kiss his lover.

" hmmm kissing him might be good for the plan" Shuichi mumble under his breath while eyeing his handsome lover.

Yuki halted when he spotted Shuichi coming out of the bathroom. The singer looked innocently sexy his hair was ruffled and the shirt that covered him showed off his toned but small frame. Yuki's breathing got heavy when his lover bit his lower lip lightly. Lust filled his eyes, he was ready to pounce. However Shuichi beat him to it, when Yuki suddenly felt his lovers soft body pressed against him, he held back a moan. Shuichi's small arms came up to encircle his neck loosely with one hand tortuously playing with his hair.

" Morning Yuki" Whispered Shuichi his warm breath playing on the older mans lips before he gently pushed his soft lips to Yuki's. Shuichi massaged their lips together slowly, enjoying how the novelist applied more pressure and very soon used his tongue to run across his lower lip.

Shuichi opened his mouth and allowed his lover to explore him. Their tongues rubbed together as to slowly tasted each other. Skilled hands started to run up and down Shuichi sides which caused him to moan into Yuki's mouth. Finally Yuki stopped his teasing and rested his hands on Shuichi's tight derrière. However their kiss got even more heated and both where losing breath fast. Sensing that Yuki would soon take their actives to the next level Shuichi pulled away making their lips part with a wet smack.

" Sorry Yuki I have to go" Shuichi smiled than kissed Yuki lightly and left just as quickly.

Once the door was shut gently behind him Shuichi let out a big sigh. His hands came to cup his heated cheeks.

" That was hard" breathed the singer

Separating himself from his skilled lovers lips took all the will power he had. Yuki's hard toned body and hands had tortured him with desire.This was going to be even harder than he first anticipated. However his plan was already taking affect, Yuki's face showed signs of confusion probably because it was the first time he had ever pulled away from Yuki first. A big grin appeared when Shuichi thought of what Yuki must be thinking now.

" This may be hard but what fun its going to be" The singer smirked, his lover was going to be thourally teased this week.

( Change of scene )

Yuki was left standing alone, his lips were still moist and tingling from the kiss. The cup of coffee he carried out was on the floor by his feet. What the hell just happened?

" Did he just…" Yuki was very frustrated at the moment partly because he was sexually frustrated but mostly because he was confused.

His mind was still in a daze. Shuichi's warmth had now completely left him but his taste and smell remained slowly torturing him. Was that really Shuichi?

The apartment fell slilent again as one novelist stood alone his mind only on one person...

Shuichi Shindo

My first chapter done!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one me again.Well on with chapter two.  
Lets see how Yuki is coping with not being able to satisfy his need to take his lover  
**Pairing** - Shu/Yuki hints of others too.  
**Disclaimer** - Nope gravitation is not mine...sigh I wish

Thank you to those who told me I spelt Shichi wrong I have gone back and changed it.

**Chapter two of Feeling Lonely**

Shuichi stood swinging back and forth on the heels of his feet. He had called Hiro and was in luck the guitarist had been wanting to go out. He was bored but had thought that the hyper singer was be busy with other "activities" with his lover as he put it. 

Shuichi stood waiting for his long time best friend to finish getting ready, he watched as Hiro stood pulling on his leather jacket over is broad shoulders.Shuichi had already noticed that his fiery haired friend was attractive, they had been friends for the most part of his life. Anyone would be blind not to notice how many female and male fans melted upon seeing him.

Thinking of Hiro always made him smile,he had always been his rock the one he leaned on.Always there with a shoulder to cry on and soft comforting whispers...

"Shu...Shu are you listening to me?" Hiro placed his hands on the singers shoulders to bring him out of his day dream. He squeezed them gently.

" Huh?...oh yea sorry...I'm fine, well are you ready?" Shuichi beamed. Hiro was really good to him. His friend only let out a deep chuckle and signed slipping his hands off of Shuichi's shoulders.

" Of cause, I was waiting for you to stop day dreaming baka" Hiro flicked the pink haired singer on the forehead.

" Oww Hiro your so mean" wined Shuichi rubbing his slightly pink forehead.

( Change of scene )

Yuki sighed and leaned back into his couch. This mornings activities still playing in his mind. His baka of a lover had made him so frustrated that he couldn't get the pink haired singer out of his head. The way his lushes body pressed tightly against his with small erotic moans escaping pouty lips...

Yuki took another long drag of his cigarette trying to calm himself and his Jr down. His emotions were all mixed up and he still hadn't finished his new book to top it off. Roughly running his hand throw his silky golden locks Yuki stood to get a cold beer for his dry throat. Whilst in the kitchen the sound of the door opening and clicking shut reached Yuki's ears. After retrieving his beer Yuki turned and stalked over to the living room fully intent on getting his revenge and ravishing his little lover over and over again...

" How ya doing Aniki?" Yuki face hardened, it wasn't Shuichi.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuki spoke threw gritted teeth,cracking open his beer and taking a large gulp.

" Awww Aniki your so mean and I came all the way here to see you. You seemed stressed"

"...more than usual" He added as an after thought, dark eyes watched as his brother took another drag of his cigarette. The young Uesugi smirked there could only be one thing wrong when his brother was this stressed.

"Problems with your lover hmm?" Tatsuha let out a laugh, it was funny how only Shu-chan could get his brother to show so much emotion not even his family could get him to reacted the way Yuki did when the star was around or even mentioned. Tatsuha leaned back on the couch repeating the actions Yuki did only moment before.

" Don't fret bro you'll make up again you always do. God the make up sex must be great."

" What do you want Tatsuha?" Yuki signed his brother was getting better at telling when he had problems. Which was a pain. And he really didn't want to hear about sex at the moment not when he was so sexually frustrated.

" Nothing, Mika just wanted me to come and see how your doing since you never answer her calls. Personally I don't blame ya"

Tatsuha stood and walked over to the door. " Well see ya I've got some business with Tohma concerning Sakuma-san and some concert tickets" The black haired teen shut the door gently behind him but not before telling his brother

"Happy fucking with Shu-chan tell him I said hi"

"Baka" Yuki mumbled and made his way to his office. His brother was such a pain bring up Shuichi and sex just to annoy him, maybe writing would take his mind of his lover and his deliciously tight ass...

A groan vibrated threw the novelist throat.

( Change of scene )

Tatsuha chuckled whilst he strolled to the elevator. Only waiting briefly he entered and leaned on the elevator walls. He couldn't help but think on their conversation. Man Aniki was lucky. Sex with Shuichi must be the best, well except maybe if it was with Sakuma-san.

" Oh I forgot to tell him I might be coming back to stay the night...aww well it's better I didn't tell him. I always come unexpected any way..." Tatsuha smiled then set out to find Tohma.

( Change of scene )

" Hiro I want this one!" Hiro sighed as he watched his friend hug and rub his cheek affectionately against the pink laptop now in his arms. Trust him to get something pink.

" Did you have to pick a pink one? well whatever if you like it, get it" Shuichi stuck his tongue out at the guitarist. He held the laptop up to Hiro face.

" You don't like it Hiro? It's beautiful" Hiro rubbed his face letting out another sigh. Then nodded agreeing with the singer.The strawberry infatuated singer grinned and skipped to the counter.

Shuichi and Hiro spent another hour and an half wondering the streets, occasionally entering shops that caught their eye and having a good look at what was on offer.

During their time together Shuichi had teased Hiro when he heard Hiro wondering out loud that a shirt would look nice on Suguru. And teased even more when Hiro brought it saying it wasn't for Suguru but for someone else. Shuichi had always suspected Hiro had hidden affections for the young keyboardist. And wouldn't be surprised if the workaholic Suguru returned his feelings. Though he doubted both would be confident enough to confess their feelings...with out of cause his help.

Shuichi frowned realised he hadn't spent the day with Hiro like this for a while, sure they were together most days when recording a song but that wasn't the same. They hadn't spent time together like this just having fun for what seemed years and Shuichi missed it.

" This is really fun Hiro thanks for coming" Hiro smiled looking down on his crybaby of a friend.

" It was nothing Shu, come on lets get some ice-cream k?" Shuichi nodded. And a small blush tinted his cheeks when Hiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

( Change of scene )

By the time Shuichi walked through the apartment door and shut it behind him, it was already quite late. He suspected that Yuki would not only be irritated by the fact that he was back so late but also that he had left him in such a state this morning. Tiptoeing slowly and quietly through the dark apartment, Shuichi made his way to the bedroom. He wanted to check if Yuki had gone to bed already or if he was pulling an all nighter again.

Once he managed to find his way to the bedroom in the dark, his eyes fell upon a peacefully sleeping Yuki. Shuichi licked his dried lips as his eyes wondered down his handsome lovers body.Yuki must have been tired as he didn't even change out of his cloths before going to bed. The white dress shirt hung partly open giving the pink haired singer a pleasing view of creamy skin.

" God even when he's asleep he manages to turn me on"

Shuichi couldn't help but walked over to the side of the bed and lightly run his hands through his lovers silky hair. His fingers continued to wonder down past Yuki's cheek and brushed over his slightly open mouth. Sighing Shuichi willed himself to stop before he woke up the tired writer.Pulling up the covers Shuichi pressed his lips to the Yuki's cheek.

" Good night Yuki I love you...I love you so much"

( Change of scene )

Around mid-night golden cat like eyes opened and scanned the surroundings.Yuki gently pushed himself up from the bed when his eye's had adjusted to the darkness of the room. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed Yuki stood and made his way out into the living room. There he was met with a bundle of Shuichi.

The blanket lay forgotten on the floor by the couch. The dreaming singer laid upon the soft object, his hair was ruffled and his shirt had ridden up during the night. Smooth tanned skin screamed to be touch and licked as the novelist stared. Yuki was still set on ravishing his lover till he couldn't stand. He moved swiftly towards his unsuspecting pray. He was going to enjoy this.

Skilled hand ran up his lovers smooth stomach.Yuki used his thumb to run small circles around Shuichi's nipple. A smirked graced his lips when Shuichi let out a small whimper at the action. He probably thought he was dreaming this. Yuki continued and used his tongue to lick his lover ear lobe.

" Wake up Shu..." Whispered Yuki with a low and husky voice. His hands continued to wonder up and down the singer sides.

"Yu...ki?" Shuichi's voice was barely audible and his eyes were only half open. " Yuki want you doing?" Shuichi breathe hitched when his lover sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. Yuki moved, gently pushing Shuichi's legs apart he settled in between them and used his hands to slide up the boys thighs.

" Hahh...Yuki" Shuichi was helpless when Yuki started his ministration. Every thought was hazy, he had no will to stop Yuki and quite frankly he didn't want to. He loved the familiar weight of Yuki in between his spread legs. He could feel he novelist's warm breathe travelling up from his stomach leaving small kisses as he inched up.

Shuichi's eyes were fully open now, gazing into his lovers lust filled golden eyes. Yuki's lips hoovered teasingly over his.

" Now I think you owe me for this morning...You've been a naughty boy Shu-chan"

Warm and wet tongue licked Shiuchi's lips before swiftly plunging into the singers mouth.

Second chapter done!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone waves woooh well here's chapter three.  
Yuki and Shuichi are being naught tsk tsk. Ahhh but do they get to go all the way?  
read and find out!  
**Pairing** - Yuki/Shu and some others...for later chapters  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Gravitation or the boys though I can dream...

**Chapter three of Feeling Lonely**

"Yu...hahh..ki" The words came out in small moans as the novelist gripped Shuichi's ass through the holes of his pant legs. Yuki had already succeeded in removing his lovers shirt. And was now slowly running his hands down the boys smooth stomach stopping momentarily to glance at Shuichi's now very tight shorts. The novelist smirked he wasn't planning on relieving him of it...yet, there was more teasing to be done.

His hands continued and moved to the noticeable bulge in Shuichi's pants...ahh but he only skimmed it, resting his hands instead on the hem of Shuichi's shorts. Shuichi let out a half whimper half growl at his lovers actions. Obviously Yuki didn't appreciated being left this morning with a painful hard on. The young boy only whimpered more realising that his lover was getting his revenge.

Yuki effertely removed Shuichi's shorts leaving him attired only in tight black boxers. Bringing his golden head down Yuki breathed out, his hot breathe making Shuichi harder and driving him insane with desire.

" Yu..hahhh...ah yuki...please st-top teasing" Yuki smirked he knew his lover was dying for release but that didnt stop him.Yuki teasingly licked Shuichi's hip which made the singer breath hitch and his body arched to try and get closer. Yuki continued to lick the small hip before sucking hard on the sensitive skin intent on leaving a mark on his lover.

He purposely moved past Shuichi's aching member to a different spot and began sucking on Shuishi's inner thigh, slowly working his way up to the heated erection that was dying for his moist mouth to...

" ANAKI!" A loud and familiarly annoying voice boomed from the door way.

"...Oh ha ha I see your umm...busy. So that's a no to me staying over?...no?" Tatsuha nervously laughed taking the silence as a "HELL NO" and shot out the door in seconds. The venom in his brothers eyes told him that if Yuki caught him, there would be a LOT of pain involved. There were times when walking in on his brother would get you killed and that was when he was about to take his lover.

( Change of scene )

" Well I guess I'll pay Tohma a visit instead..." Tatsuha sighed and walk out into the distance. Hoping to god Yuki wouldn't kill him later. Tatsiha roughly ran his fingers through his dark hair. He really had bad timing but dam did Shuichi look hot. His lips apart, breathing heavily while his hand clutched the material of the couch...

Tatsuha could easily imagine his beloved Ryuichi like that and instead of Yuki it was him that made him out of breath.

( Change of scene )

Back in the apartment Shuishi lay unmoving under his lover. His senses finally coming back.

" Ummm Yuki I need to go to the bathroom..." Shuichi quickly untangled himself from Yuki when he was preoccupied with burning a hole in the door with his eyes.

Once safely inside the bathroom Shuichi's legs gave out. His plan of leaving Yuki alone was drastically failing exspecially when Yuki did those kind of things to him.  
Thank god for Tatsuha, normally he would be cursing Tastuha and glaring at the door just like Yuki. But now, all he really wanted was for Yuki to tell him how much he meant to the him.

Shuichi sat on the toilet and thought long and quite hard. Well for him anyway. There was no escaping Yuki when he wanted to make love. So all Shuichi had to do was be in control right? How hard could that be?

Shuichi sighed "Very, but I will try" the singer smirked " Yes I Shindo Shuichi an going to make Yuki beg for my touch."

All giddy again the hyper singer grinned trying to think of many ways to tease and torture his handsome lover. Making his way out into the living room he was expecting to find Yuki sat on the couch but the novelist was no where in sight. A sigh escaped his petite mouth in relief and frustration.

But mostly in relief as it gave him more time to prepare a hard core seduction plan. Yuki would defiantly admit his feelings. Shuichi just knew deep down Yuki loved him.

Shuichi sighed again and padded his way into the bedroom, he could hear Yuki typing away in his office trying to work away his frustration. Yuki never liked being interrupted with anything. Now that the mood was gone Yuki undoubtedly would be in his office until he was bone tired and couldn't write anymore. So Shuichi pulled himself onto the bed which other wise wouldn't be slept in.

Shuichi lay there awake thinking. He really couldn't do this alone Shuichi needed someones help he was okay at lightly teasing but he never tried to get someone to beg for him before. The singer frowned trying to think of someone who would help that knew what they were doing.

After a few moments Shuichi blinked and shot up off the bed. He had his answer, he was perfect for the job.

Ryuichi Sakuma

Ryuichi had always been seen as innocent and hyper but Shuichi knew that the singer had a hidden side to him. The rock legend knew everything about seduction and confidence. The man was a born sex god, he reeked of it. Shuichi smiled Ryuichi would help. Over the years Shuichi had gotten very close to him and often went to the singers apartment to play games and watch movies when Yuki was locked away in his office.

After deciding to go and pay his friend a visit tomorrow the pink haired singer snuggled up burring himself deep into the covers. He sighed breathing in the musky sent of his lover from the pillows and fell into a deep slumber.

( Change of scene )

Shuichi stirred softly and opened his eyes only to instantly shut them again. The bright light shone straight into his face. Rolling over he used his hands and pushed his still half asleep body up off the bed.

Shuichi let out a small yorn and stretched his arms over his head. Arching his back slightly. Making his way to the bath room Shucihi frowned realising that Yuki probably didn't sleep at all unless he fell asleep in his office. Sighing he got ready before making his way to yuki's office door. But Before he could knock there was sounds of movement in the office and he could hear Yuki speaking. He was probably on the phone.

Shuichi let his hand drop and moved away instead and walked out the apartment. No doubt Yuki was still in a bad mood since last night was interupted and Shuichi really didn't want to be yelled at or ignored today. So he went to see Ryuichi as planned.

( Change of scene )

Ryuichi bounced towards the door with Kuma-chan in hand. Aa grin platered to his face at the surprise of a visiter.

" Shuichi!" The older man grabbed Shuixhi and held him in a tight hug.

" Hi Ryu-chan, Kuma-chan!"

Chapter three done!

Sorry for the long update  
My bad habbit lol


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update  
My bad habit lol

Hey guys how you all doing? Well I hope your lil happy that I finally updated lol  
wonder what advise Ryu-chan will give hmmm...  
**Pairings** - Yuki/Shu and some others...for later chapters  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Gravitation or the boy's shame...every girl has her dreams

**Chapter four of Feeling Lonely**

"Kuma-Chan and I are very happy Shu-chan decided to visit us" The rock star beamed as his arms which were still around the younger boys slim shoulders tightened.

"I'm happy to Ryu-chan, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately" Shuichi smiled and gave a tight squeeze back before they both let go.

Ryuichi moved first eagerly pulling Shuichi into his apartment and shutting the door behind him. The energetic star bounced onto his coach grinning up at Shuichi who also had a small grin gracing his small lips.

Shuichi had always loved Ryuichi's personality probably because he was so similar to himself in both hyperness and general personality. They were like brothers.

Shuichi moved and plopped himself down next to his idol turning to sit crossed legged facing him his hands holding his ankle. Ryuichi just sat smiling knowing that Shuichi had something to say, he did come here for a reason and the rock star has a feeling it wasn't just to watch movies.

"Ano…Ryu-Chan I have a favor to ask"

Ryuichi cocked his head to the side listening intently too little Shuichi's plan, a wide smirk appearing as Shuichi explained his situation.

( Change of scene )

**  
**Yuki halted his typing and let his long fingers rub his tired eyes slowly before moving to the spine of his nose and upwards trying to ease the slight pain that was forming from working on his laptop for the majority of the day.

Things just wasn't going his way lately and his baka of a boyfriend was no where to be seen. Yuki rubbed harder frustrated that he actually wanted Shuichi to be near him right now and that he might...only a little miss the brat. Since Shuichi normally bounced in his office by now and made some comment that made him feel at ease.

After saving his work Yuki made his way to the showers, the hot water should sooth the aces in his body.

( Change of scene )

Tatsuha stood for a moment sighing outside his brother apartment his hand reached out the grab the door knob but decided against it at the last moment. Bursting in without knocking was the reason he was here nervous about seeing his Anaki. So he knocked instead.

"Hopefully Shuichi gave him some good loving and he wont be so mad" Tatsuha grinned making himself feel much better.

Yuki was bone tired and just finished getting ready to sleep when there was a gentle knock on his door. Sighing a little Yuki believed it to be his baka and that he just forgot his keys.

"Forgot your keys brat?" however upon opening the he was greeted with dark eyes and midnight colour hair.

"Anaki umm…hi?" Tatsuha stood with his right hand scratching his head nervously.

Yuki stared at him in silence offering no welcome or threat to his younger brother the only thing on his mind was of how his...

God he didn't even want to say it.

…How his heart dropped that it wasn't his gorgeous purple eyed and lushes pinked haired lover standing before him. Sighing Yuki walked back into his room leaving behind him a very surprised teen frozen by the door.

"I guess he wasn't mad..." Tatsuha walked into the weirdly silent apartment and shut the door behind him. Since Yuki didn't yell he guessed he was allowed to sleep over for the night.

"Why was Anaki's eye's different today?" Tatsuha plopped himself down on the couch which was to become his bed for the night and stretched himself out a confused expression playing on his young face.

His eyes were sad…

( Change of scene )

Ryuichi acted childish almost all the time. He found it fun and always wanted to make others feel some sort of happiness. Whether it was from his childish comment or just his happy aura.

He almost pounced on his little friend as the younger singer explained his situation. This was going to be the best fun he's had in a while and it was going to make Shuichi happy as well which he always wanted for his close friend.

Ryuichi smile cutely at the small blush that covered Shuichi's face when explaining what he wanted Yuki to feel.

"Waaaii Shu-Chan stick with me and Yuki-san will be putty in your little hands!"

"So you'll help Ryu-Chan?" Shuichi beamed now sitting up on his knee at his excitement.

Ryuichi couldn't hold it in anymore and pounce at the unsuspecting boy. "Of course Ryuichi will help" Both giggled and hugged on the couch.

"So what should I do then?" Shuichi asked when they both calmed down. Ryuichi grinned so many thing ran through his mind, seductive movements, clothing, words ahh it was going to be a blast.

"Well let's see when was the last time you guys did the naughty?" He asked the question very casually which made the younger singer blush scarlet.

"Well umm last night he tried but Tatsuha umm interrupted." Shuichi saw the little sparkle in his idols eyes when the dark hair teen was mentions and he inwardly smiled.

Ryuichi shook his thoughts of the teen away before he began to talk again. "Well that must mean Yuki-san is rather sexually frustrated at the moment I can't ask for a better time."

"First thing tomorrow morning…" Ryuichi began, he got up and walked out the room for a moment and returned with a bundle in his hands.

"Wear this and I'll tell you how to tease him a little, just don't over do it. After come straight here."

Shuichi nodded. She spent the rest of the time listening to Ryuichi and watching demonstrations all the way through with a blush on his face.

Ryuichi waved good-bye with a big ass grin on his flawless face. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

The word "Watch out Yuki" was quietly whispered from his lips before he closed the door. He was sure Shuichi would do a great job he was naturally sexy and seductive even if he didn't know it himself. This just brought it out a little more.

( Change of scene )

Upon arriving home Shuichi made his way towards the bedroom, only stopping briefly when a sleeping Tatsuha caught his eye. He couldn't help but giggle at the cute expression he was giving.

Now knowing that Tatsuha was in the apartment also he tried to be extra careful and quite. Whispering a good night to the teen he shut the door to the bedroom.

The sight before him always mesmerized him as the man he loved laid buried in the comforts of silk covers. Smiling Shuichi placed the items Ryuichi gave him away and stripping down to put on the overly large dress shirt that belong to Yuki.

Slowly slipping into the covers Shuichi laid his head facing his love, letting his hand slowly stroke the soft cheek. A little gasp escaped his mouth when a strong arm pulled him tightly against a firm chest and stayed wrapped around his small waist.

Shuichi only smiled before holding onto Yuki.

"I love you Yuki"

After he fell into a deep slumber contently listening to the best of Yuki's heart.

"…Shuichi" The sleeping blond tightened his hold and closed his eyes once again.

Chapter four done!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long update  
My very bad habit lol

**AND FOR MY LATNESS THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS!!**

Well let's see what happens with yuki and the seductive Shuichi ne?  
**Pairings** - Yuki/Shu and some others...for later chapters  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Gravitation or the boy's shame...every girl has her dreams

**Chapter Five of Feeling Lonely...**

Shuichi groaned and wiggled about freeing himself from the silk covers. Using his small hands he gradually pushed up into a sitting position and was now rubbing his eyes with fisted hands. A slight shiver ran down his spine as his got up and out of bed. He looked back and smiled at the sight of his lover before grabbing the cloths given to him the night before. Shuichi made his way towards to bathroom.

He emerged freshly showed and dressed in probably the tightest short short he had ever worn or owned. They clung to his petite form comfortably, funnily enough. Showing of his cute behind and shapely legs. The white denim suited him well and to finish off he wore a cute long sleeved cotton top.

Shuichi blushed when he gazed upon his own reflection in the mirror. And soon sighed, Ryuichi plan still firmly in his mind as he made his way back to the bedroom where a beautiful god was slumbering.Leaning against the door Shuichi took a breath before venturing towards the cloud like bed.

He crawled towards Yuki like a cat sneaking up on its prey; he then sat himself quite comfortably on top of Yuki's hips. Yuki made a small almost un-heard sound at the movement and Shuichi grinned feeling more confident now at his little tease.

Shuichi let his eyes wonder Yuki's toned body while his hand slipped under the half open shirt to feel the taunt abs. Grinning more Shuichi lightly ran his nails down the flawless skin until they reached the edge of Yuki pants. At that Yuki's body visibly shivered and Shuichi felt a pang of happiness hit him.

Bending low Shuichi let his hot breath run over Yuki ear, remembering Yuki doing it to him on many occasions.

"Its time to wake up my love" Was quietly whispered by the pink hair singer

Letting no time for Yuki to actually wake Shuichi crushed his lips down upon Yuki's. God the sensation was wonderful.

(Change of Pov)

Yuki's body all at once felt a huge amount of pleasure. Still unaware of what was really happening. He had been dreaming of his brat and then felt the sensations turned more real than they ever have before. The familiar weight of his lover was upon him and the softness of his hands and lips played at his senses.

The tug of conciseness woke him to find his dream a reality. The strawberry flavored minx was kissing him with a nice amount of pressure. Yuki immediately kissed back harder to let his lover know he was very much awake now and what a very pleasant surprise to be woken in such a way.

Lifting his hands to petite hips Yuki lightly rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive hip bone and knew his lover would award him with the sound of his voice.

(Change of Pov)

Shuichi couldn't help but moan at Yuki's actions his skilled lover knew what would make him weak. But he was determined to follow through with his teasing plan for the morning since the night brought more than this.

Deep in thought Shuichi unwittingly began light thrusting of his hip that hit Yuki's arousal in the perfect spot to make Yuki voice itAt this Shuichi shot a look at his lover never having heard such an erotic sound escape Yuki mouth before and by the look of Yuki's face after neither had he.

It just made things so much better, smirking the trust got harder and the kiss more passionate. Before everything came to a complete stop.

(Change of Pov)

Yuki's eyes shot open as the sensations that had so abruptly come left just as fast. All he eyes and ears caught were the sight of Shuichi ass making its way out of the room and his voice telling him he had to go to work.

Yuki was left utterly confused, very horny and a little hurt.

What was happening?

Falling back into the softness of the bed Yuki calmed himself and something else down. Before letting his mind wonder to why his Shuichi was acting in such a way. It was hot but not like himself. He wouldn't mind Shuichi being a little demanding hell it was a turn on however he did mind the uncaring way he just left.

Running his fingers roughly through his silky locks Yuki's mind raced for an answer. After twenty minutes of thinking his body shot up his mind slowly grasping the answer.

The way Shuichi was acting, the seductive movement the cold word after such intense passion. The way he, Yuki was left alone feeling that he was just used for pleasure.  
Reminded him of his own actions towards his lover. Yuki knew that his actions were wrong but he truly didn't know why he acted like that and why he couldn't just say those three words that would mean the world to his lover.

Shuichi was giving him the taste of his own medicine and Yuki knew he dissevered everything Shuichi threw at him. And he would take it and show Shuichi he truly did…

"Love him…" God Yuki now had his mind set on bringing himself to say those words to Shuichi and make sure he showed him how much he was sorry for the way he acted.

"I'm sorry Shu I will make it up to you" With that said Yuki got up and made himself presentable for the day. And when Shuichi returned there was a whole lot of loving to be shown.

( Change of scene )

Tatsuha was walking about now. He had been out of Yuki's apartment for a while now still replaying what he saw. The sight of Shuichi walking out of Yuki's room with a brilliant smirk on his face was quite strange. But hell who cared when they look at what he was wearing!  
Everything on the man screamed sex appeal and he had to wonder where he had once seen those short before? (Lol Ryuichi :P)

And when he sneaked a look into Yuki's bedroom the look on Yuki's face was priceless the man looked thoroughly smooched.  
Tatsuha kept on his way changing his thoughts from Shuichi in short to his beloved Ryuichi.

Chapter Five done!


	6. Chapter 6

**Elo, elo howz you all lol and as promised  
Here the other chapter!  
Enjoy .**

**Pairings** - Yuki/Shu and some others...for later chapters  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Gravitation If I did they would be doing the naughty a lot!

**Chapter six of Feeling Lonely…**

Shuichi made it to work on time for a change since he had to wake up before Yuki. Shuichi did feel chuffed with himself at his display this morning however he knew he could keep it up forever. He really only wanted to do it to show Yuki what he was feeling and maybe just maybe Yuki could finally show him he was loved.

He could only wish it would do just that. Tonight was planned to show Yuki, Shuichi dominance even though Shuichi didn't plan on topping he was still going to show some dominance. Show him, he wouldn't be used no longer. That he wanted love from his lover not just the physical aspect. Though that in itself was great well more than just great.

Shuichi was fairly confident for tonight one last meeting with Ryuichi would service. Making it to the meeting room Shuichi burst in full of energy now. Yelling out his greeting he jumped on his long time friend Hiro.

" Hiro ya missed me?" Shuichi gave him a cheeky grin and hugged tighter. Hiro just sighed and laughed a little hugging back with one arm as he was holding a cup of coffee in the hand which to his surprise hadn't spilled and burned his guitar hand.

He smiled gently, happy that Shuichi was in high spirits as he normally is. On the other side of the room however sat the ever workaholic Suguru seeming as if his attention on the lyric sheet in front on him. But truly his eyes wondered over to his co-workers hugging affectionately.

His heart gave a pang as a smile graced Hiro's lips and hastily looked away wishing instead the smile was for him.

( Change of scene )

Hiro sat down across from Suguru keeping his eyes from gazing upon the face of his crush. However that was easier said then done. Hiro admired the determination Suguru had to his work especially considering who he was related to. But he did wish that Suguru would open up a little more and more importantly open up to him. Sighing he reached over to the plate situated in the middle of the table holding cookies and other sweets.

A soft touch of warm skin brushed against his hand and he shot his eyes up and locked eyes with none other than Suguru. Their fingers still touched and both realizing this pulled back startled.

( Change of scene )

Shuichi sat observing the whole display in front of him as if it was a play set only for him to watch. And he would interfere. Shuichi scooted over to Hiro a little more, close enough to use his elbow to nudge Hiro in the rib lightly. And gave him a raised eyebrow as to question what just happened. Hiro however being the oh so cool being looked away and kept quiet.

_Ha like that would work on me!_

Shuichi scooted over once again this time grabbed Hiro's shirt sleeve and yanked him to his level before whispering into the friend's ear.

" Ne Hiro...tell me when you started crushing on Suguru-Chan" Hiro eyes widened a fraction and his face warmed.

This caused Shuichi to giggle. "Sooooo when, where and how?" Shuichi asked all at once remembering to keep his voice to a minimum so Suguru would hear.

Suguru however sat feeling a little shocked and annoyed at the same time. Hiro skin had felt better than he had imagined but now what the hell did Shuichi say to have Hiro posture thrown of so much, He was even blushing!

Hiro just sat there god whoever said Shuichi was a baka was completely wrong. And now he was asked all kinds of questions Hiro didn't even know the answer to yet!

"It's alright Hiro you can tell me later!" Shuichi smiled and felt happiness for them at their hidden affection towards the other.

The rest of the day of work was spent practicing a new song.

( Change of scene )

After work Shuichi practically ran to Ryuichi apartment. Catching his breath a little while standing outside soon Shuichi straighten up and knock on the door. To his surprised Ryuichi opened the door within seconds and dragged the unsuspecting boy into the apartment.  
Once both sat comfortably on the large coach. Shuichi began his story on this morning events. And watched as Ryuichi expressions brightened.

"Waiii Shuichi it went perfectly! Now it's all down to tonight just rough him up a little. It's a big turn on!"

Shuichi blushed although he could imagine doing just that and yes he was sure Yuki would very much like it well a least a little he hoped.

"Wow Ryuichi you really do know a lot, the one you love must be very happy with you and very satisfied." Shuichi added a little nudge much like he did to Hiro.

However the reaction Shuichi expected was very different from the look in Ryuichi's eyes that was showing now. It was painful and he wish he hadn't said it if it caused his friend to look like this.

"Ryu-Chan I'm sorry…I…" He held Ryuichi's hand within his own for comfort

"That's alright Shu-Chan I've never done anything like that with the person I love. I'm just happy you and Yuki have a chance to show each other how much you mean to each other. But I'm afraid the person I love doesn't like me in that way…"

Shuichi looked a little confused. He had guessed a long time ago that Ryuichi might like Tatsuha because every time the teens name was uttered a bright spark would find its way in to Ryuichi's eyes and his face would light up.

"Ano…Ryu-Chan this person you love could it be Tat-Chan?" Shuichi watched as Ryuichi's face light up, he hung his head and nodded lightly. Now it was Shuichi's turn to return the favor and help his little friend. Gently lifting his idol face to his eye level, Shuichi gave a smile.

"Ryu-Chan you think Tats wouldn't like you? Whys that?" He thought his idol was a pro when it came to things like this but obviously it only worked on other and he never helped his own love life.

"You can tell by the way he looks and walks around that he already has someone he holds dear; I don't want to cause him any trouble by telling him my feelings"

Ryuichi looked up when Shuichi began to laugh loudly and blushed thinking it was because of his words. Shuichi couldn't take it any more both of them loved each other hell he knew Tatsuha loved Ryu-Chan. It was amusing to find Ryuichi couldn't see that to.

"Ryu-Chan when ever you see Tats he always looks happy to see you right?"

Ryuichi nodded. "Yes but that because he like my music not me…" Shuichi chuckled again.

"Ryu-Chan I know who Tats is in love with hell I think everyone in the world does"

Ryuichi looked confused and cuddled his toy to his chest. "…You..You know who Tats loves? Is she nice?"

Shuichi grinned and nodded "Oh yes very he's lovely."

"He…?"

"Uh huh he, I know him very well would you like to meet him?"

Ryuichi's eyes widened, He really did want to meet this person that both Shuichi and Tats thought so highly of. Hesitantly he nodded his agreement.  
Shuichi quickly jumped off the coach and pulled Ryu with him. And walked in the direction of Ryuichi's room.

"Ano…Shu this is my room I thought…?"

Shuichi didn't listen and pushed Ryuichi towards his own reflection and stood there.

"Ryu-Chan meet Ryu-Chan the person Tats is head over heals for"

The singer stared and turned to Shuichi to see if he was joking, the serious look on the boys face showed all. And with a sharp in take of breath Ryuichi fell to the floor his legs giving way at the revelation. A hands was brought to his mouth and tear of joy leaked out of his eyes.

"Tats loves me"

( Change of scene )

Shuichi couldn't be happier today. After Ryu calmed down they both talk about Tatsuha and Shuichi told him how obvious it was that Tatsuha loved him. Especially since Tatsuha went on about every day.

Making it home Shuichi stood outside and took a breath before turning the knob slowly. And as soon as he stepped into the apartment a pair of soft lips crushed onto his and his body was drawn into a pair of warm arms holding him tight.

"wha…Yuki…" He was silenced again with a gentle kiss this time, which gradually progressed. Shuichi's brain got into gear and he began kissing harder. Soon Yuki found himself being pushed up against the wall which caught him of guard.

He stared down at his lover; His eyes show lust and love. The hot breath spread over his neck to his ear.

"It my turn to play Yuki"

Chapter six done!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!! .  
Just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to all of you  
who have reviewed supported this story so far!!  
It means alot to me since this is my first yaoi fic ever!!**

**...WARNING...**

**Okay now please know that this chapter will have sexual content in it  
(That most of you have been waiting for :P )  
**

**It's also my first full blown Yaoi lemon so be kind ne?**

**Pairings - Yuki/Shu and some others...as you've found out in last chapter  
Disclaimer - I don't own Gravitation just a huge fan .**

**Chapter Seven of Feeling Lonely...**

"It my turn to play Yuki"

Yuki couldn't even begin to describe how much those words turned him on. His body was pressed tightly to the cool surface of the wall with his enthusiastic lover leaning on him rubbing their bodies together nicely. Oh god he could feel the rush of blood that was rushing south to his libido.

"Shu…" Yuki words ceased as Shuichi's lip crashed onto his own. Yuki growled softly at the wonderfully torturous way Shuichi nibbled and sucked at his lips. The taste and warmth of his little lover was intoxicating his senses. With a burst of passion Yuki kissed back eagerly pushing his tongue into wet cavern while his hand came up to Shuichi's neck to push their lips tighter together.

Their passionate kissing had distracted Yuki so much that he had no recollection of how they had ended up in the master bedroom. And how the two lovers were now laying on the soft bed with Shuichi straddling his hips.

Yuki sighed lightly in pleasure when he felt the heat of Shuichi mouth on his neck. Letting himself enjoy the feeling Yuki let his hands wonder over the others lithe body but only with light touches up and down his sides.

Shuichi moaned into the smooth skin of Yuki neck, stopping his tongue from making the skin even more bruised from his kisses. Trying to not let the feel of Yuki's hands on his body distract him he continued his path down. He let his lips fall back onto Yuki's tender flesh and sucked on Yuki's collar bone slowly. Busying his hands with the task of un-buttoning the white dress shirt that Yuki wore regularly as he did so.

Yuki laid eyes closed under the singer quite contently; his mind swimming with sensations of the mouth that now played with his erect nipple. The wet muscle began teasingly licking around his bud before he felt Shuichi's grazing his teeth across the sensitive nipple. Yuki hissed at the action and a shiver ran down his spine when the wet mouth sucked on the bud harshly.

"Shu...Shu please…stop" His voice came out almost as a whisper.

The singer's head snapped up his eyebrows creased in confusion and his eyes clouded with fear of displeasing his lover. Yuki saw this and raised both hands to cup Shuichi's flushed cheeks pulling him down so their faces were inches apart. He let his thumb cares the heated cheeks held in his warm hands softly.

Yuki didn't want to go any future without telling Shuichi his feelings. Even though both were every aroused he wanted their love making to be special. With both their feelings out in the open.

"Yuki…I…did I do something wrong?" Shuichi asked fearfully, maybe he had done too much. Shuichi bit his lower lip nervously.

Yuki felt the corners of his lips turn upwards at how cute his lover was right then. He immediately engulfed Shuichi into a deep embrace. The surprised teen gasped then relaxed moments later feeling Yuki's strong arm wrap itself tightly around his small waist. Shuichi let his eyes close contently feeling tender fingers stroking through his hair then down to his neck.

He never felt so safe and warm in his life before as he did then in his lover arms. His heart fluttered at the overwhelming emotions. He was nearly lulled asleep with the sound of Yuki's heart beat and warmth if not for Yuki's soft voice.

"Shuichi" The singer didn't move from his place on Yuki chest and replied with a simple hmmm.

"I…I…Shuichi I love you, god I love you with all my heart" Yuki's voice was pleasantly soft as he confessed. His hold on his lover tightened as he felt Shuichi breath hitched in shock.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier" Sighing Yuki gently pulled his lover back a little so they were face to face and he kissed his lips lightly. The expression on Shuichi's face made his stomach flip. His large innocent eyes were glistened with tears that threaten to leak out at any moment and his small rosy lips were parted but not a word was uttered.

The state of shock was evident. And within seconds tears were streaming down the sides of Shuichi's face.

"Yu...Yuki I…You…Love…" Shuichi couldn't get the sentence out his heart was going to burst from his state was shock and happiness from hearing those words. All he could do was cry still straddling his lover.

"Baka don't cry" The blond novelist sat up cradling his crying baby in one arm while he wiped away his tears with his other hand. Shuichi sniffed burying his face in the crook of Yuki neck.

"I love you so much Yuki I…thank you" They sat there holding each other for a few minutes waiting for Shuichi's tears to stop. Lifting Shuichi's chin up Yuki kissed him gently. With his tears now forgotten Shuichi kissed back whole heartedly moaning as Yuki slipped his tongue past his full lips. They separated with a wet smack there lips left tingling and moist.

"Now I believe you were in the middle of doing something earlier?" Yuki smirked at his lover flushed face. Taking the first step Yuki laid down again resuming his position under Shuichi. His large hands ran up Shuichi's smooth thighs and gripped his hips.

"If I heard correctly you wanted to play? So play I'm all yours, only yours" Yuki practically purred and trusted his hips making both males moan at the friction.

The lust and love found its way back into their eyes. Their bodies continued the slow grinding and their lips sealed together in a rough kiss while tongues clashed and slid against the other in need.

Yuki's hands slid up the flat stomach to the petite chest and pinched Shuichi's hard nipples through the material. His hands worked fast and gripped the bottom of the shirt pulling it over Shuichi head and throwing it across the room. Shuichi shivered as the cold air hit his skin and moaned when Yuki fingers found his nipples again.

Shuichi licked his lips and eyed Yuki's hungrily as he ground down onto Yuki erection roughly. He smirked at Yuki's loud groan.

"You said I could play Yuki...So let me"

Yuki shivered at the seductive voice Shuichi used and nodded lowering his hand from Shuichi chest. Shuichi leaned over to the small table next to the bed and opened the middle draw. He pulled out a long red ribbon he had stashed there last night and proceeded to tie Yuki's wrist together above his golden head.

"So you can't touch" Shuichi informed his now imprisoned lover and licked Yuki's finger tips before finishing the knot. He smiled as the sensitive fingers twitched.

"Never knew you were so kinky Shu" Yuki purred his name and trust upwards again. Pushing his erection against Shuichi's clothed bottom.

The singer grinned and got up and off of Yuki. He confused his confide lover a little at the movement, but Yuki soon understood as he watched Shuichi slide off the rest of his cloths. Shuichi bent low as he dropped his underwear giving the novelist a great view. Feeling Yuki eyes roaming his nude form shamelessly Shuichi smiled before moving to settle himself back on his lover.

This time Shuichi straddled his thighs much to Yuki's disappointment because now he couldn't thrust into Shuichi. A growled of frustration filled the room at the action.

Shuichi grinned at this, knowing how aroused Yuki was. His erection was straining against his pants as Shuichi bent down and rubbed his cheek over it.

"Ahh…hah Shu" Yuki gasped as the zip was undone and his pant along with his boxers were yanked down his legs and dropped beside the bed. Yuki gazed into his lover's eyes wondering what he was up to now. The glint in the minx's eyes was exciting him even more.

Shuichi leaned up and kissed Yuki hard. He was delighted when Yuki's mouth opened willingly for his tongue. Shuichi continued the slow kissing as he hovered over Yuki on his elbows and knees. Yuki noticed straight away how Shuichi's body didn't touch his and tried pushing upward to connect them. He was frustrated beyond belief when his attempts failed.

Feeling his lover's frustration Shuichi granted the poor man some mercy. He moaned into Yuki mouth and dropped his hips down to straddle Yuki's lower stomach arching his hip to rub his ass up and down Yuki hard erection.

"Ahhhh…You fucking cock tease" Shuichi only moaned further grinding with a lot more pressure and gave a small scream when the tip of Yuki's member nudge his hole slicking it with pre-cum.

"Ahh Yuki" Shuichi panted and stopped his grinding knowing if he didn't he would cum and he wanted to make Yuki cum first. So he slide his body slowly down Yuki's feeling the hard organ rub against his body as he did so until he was face to face with it.

"Hmmm...Yuki you're so hard...beautiful" Yuki breath hitched as Shuichi's hot breath ran over his member. He couldn't contain his pleasure and voice when the singers tongue ran up his erection from the base to his tip.

"Shuichi I swear to god if you don't suck...ahhh" Shuichi watched Yuki body arch when he pressed his tongue into Yuki's slit and tasted his essence. He grinned against Yuki's member keeping his lips pressed lightly on the organ as he spoke, sending electric shivers up and down now throbbing cock.

"So impatient Yuki"

Shuichi kissed Yuki's tip once before he took Yuki deep into his mouth.

Yuki groaned as Shuichi continually bobbed his head up and down his shaft. He gave an extra loud moan as Shuichi began to suck on the head of his erection harshly while his hand pumped the parts that weren't in his hot mouth. Yuki could feel his stomach tightening and knew he was close to climax.

Shuichi felt Yuki shudder beneath him; his ears heard Yuki pant harder and knew he was about to cum any moment. So to allow his lover that satisfaction he deep throated the large penis.

"HOLY SHIT AHH!" Yuki's hands strained before braking free from the ribbon that constricted his wrists. He quickly moved to grip Shuichi's soft locks and threw his head back as he came. Shuichi swallowed and licked his lips happily as he moved up and kissed Yuki long and hard.

"Had fun playing Shu?" Yuki breathed blissfully at the after glow of Shuichi's heavenly blow job.

"Hmmm you taste so good Yuki" Shuichi leaned forward and removed the tangled ribbon from Yuki's wrists. When he completed the task Yuki immediately pounced.

"Ahhh…Yuki you're so impatient!" Shuichi moaned as Yuki licked his nipples quickly.

Yuki only grinned and pinned his liver down beneath him. His hands traced Shuichi's inner thigh before he gripped the weeping penis and fisted it harshly. Shuichi thrashed around at the shoots of pleasure that shot up his groin and spread his legs further.

"Now it's my turn lover" Yuki purred in Shuichi's ear keeping his hand at a steady speed and lowered his head to suck on Shuichi's inner thigh.

Shuichi gripped the sheets beneath him tightly and panted as Yuki's hand increase its speed and pressure on his throbbing erection. Shuichi gasped and mewled his body arching perfectly at the immense pleasure that tore through him. Yuki only smirked and continued to probe Shuichi's entrance with his tongue, making sure it was nice and wet. Yuki then let his middle finger tease the puckered muscle by entering the tip and pulling out moments later. He did this many times pushing in further each time.

"Ahh...hah Yuki please don't tease I want more"

Yuki pulled out his finger, ignoring Shuichi words and went to suck on his penis instead leaving his hole neglected for the time being. Not much later Shuichi screamed and came hard in his mouth.

Yuki took in the erotic sight before him hungrily. Letting his eyes roam Shuichi nude form and sexy position. Shuichi arms were thrown above his head his hands clutched the pillow that his head laid on. His face was the most erotic, the way his mouth parted panting slowly while his face flushed with passion.

Yuki's member twitched with need at the sight. He quickly took hold of one of Shuichi's legs and lifted it forward spreading Shuichi out before him. Using the cum as lubricant Yuki slicked his finger and swiftly entered the teen.

"AHHH…nghh…Yes! More, faster Yuki!"

Yuki prepared Shuichi quickly in fear of climaxing from seeing and hearing the erotic sounds before he even entered the singer.

"Hah please now…Yuki I want you"

Shuichi's invitation was sexy as hell. Yuki's breathing laboured and his cock throbbed at the sight of Shuichi holding his legs apart ready for Yuki to fuck him. He didn't disappoint. With a snap of his hips Yuki impaled himself completely inside Shuichi's passage and groaned as the tightness surrounded him.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki neck and brought him down to connect their lips in a searing kiss while his legs tightened around the blond's waist which pushed Yuki deeper into him.

"I love you Yuki" Shuichi whispered and moaned as they continued to rock back and forth together.

"Love you…hah…always, you're mine Shuichi" Shuichi nodded and rolled his hips in time with Yuki thrusts. He loved the feel of Yuki's warmth and hardness sliding in and out of him. Their movement sped up and Yuki thrust in harder making Shuichi yelp as his prostrate was repeatedly beaten.

"Yu…ki I can't I'm...Nghhahhh" Shuichi spurted his seed over their stomachs and chest. His muscles around Yuki clenched sending his lover into his own climax. He gasped loudly and moaned as Yuki's essence shot into him.

Both slumped back into the bed exhausted. They stayed in each others arms contently. A few minutes later Yuki gently pulled out of Shuichi but stayed in between the singers legs running his hands down his smooth thighs before settling himself on his arms to hover over Shuichi.

Shuichi gazed loving into Yuki's eyes and lifted his chin up to ask for a kiss which Yuki gladly accepted. Their lips moved lazily over each other before opening up to taste the other. Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth as the blonds tongue battled with his own. The wet muscles trusted against each imitating thier love making.

It was several minutes later before Yuki gave Shuichi one last peck on the lips and whispered good night to his love. Rolling them both over, he pulled Shuichi back against his chest and fell into a slumber.

Shuichi lay awoke his heart content and smiled at the way his lover embarrassed him protectively. He still felt the over whelming emotions running through him when Yuki declared his love for him. The memory would never leave him.

Never

"Night Yuki I love you alway"

**Oh my god that was long wasn't it?  
My first lemon waaa  
**

**Okay moving on...**

**Guess what?  
Now to get Ryu and Tats together**

**How will Shu do it?  
Stay tuned!**


End file.
